On The Outside Looking In
by Random Storygirl
Summary: Julia is upset after seeing Eli and Clare's first kiss. Who comforts her? None other than your favorite fictional dead person, J.T. YORKE!


**Author's Note:** This is an idea that I came up with because I missed J.T. It might be really good or really bad. I might write more chapters if people are interested. This takes place during the first part of Still Fighting It, right after Clare and Eli's first kiss for their project.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi. If I did, Craig would come back to finish his education and minors would not have a way to possess weapons.

**ON THE OUTSIDE LOOKING IN**

I could not believe my eyes. Deep down inside, I guess I knew that this day would come. But I didn't think it would come so soon. I didn't think it would involve him kissing a girl so unlike him…so unlike me.

"We were perfect for each other…" I whispered, "And he promised…that he would wait to be with me." My eyes started to brim with tears, "Why am I stuck up here? I need to be with him! I don't deserve this. I want to get out of here." But instead of jumping off the artificial cloud, I began sobbing. I sat there for a few minutes like that until I heard footsteps behind me.

"What's got you down? All your friends got their licenses and you're jealous? Sister got married to a secret gambling alcoholic and you can't warn her? Or are you one of those people who get sad when you see a funeral?" I looked up and saw a boy, looking only about three years older than me, with shining brown eyes and a big smile.

"Not exactly."

"Then what's wrong?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"I was dating this guy on Earth. His name is Eli. But now…he's with someone else."

"Oh. You must be pretty new here."

"I've been here for a year and a half."

"That's newer than me. Anyway, when you're up here for about four years, you realize that life goes on after you're dead."

"But he loved me!" I protested, "He said he would wait for me."

"He didn't mean that. He was depressed. You know people on Earth. They change their minds all too quickly."

"So a few months ago, I was the reason he cried every night, and now it's like I don't matter?"

"That's not true. You do matter to him. He will always remember you."

"I guess…and I will always be his first love…"

"Exactly. It's kind of weird how people sometimes matter MORE when they're dead."

"Yeah. I never knew that half the people who came to my funeral actually cared about me."

"I know what you mean. It's almost like death brings truth."

"Or lies, if your killer still won't fess up…" I mumbled.

"Sometimes it's better that way. He's still living with the guilt. It'll get to him."

"So even up here its okay to wish unhappiness upon others?"

"If they deserve it…" We laughed.

"So what's your name?"

"J.T. Yorke. You?"

"Julia."

"Cool…and how did you…" he started.

"Hit and run."

"God, I hate those. Too sudden…and gory."

"So how about you?"

"Stabbed…in a pool of pee next to my car."

I laughed, but then stopped myself, "Sorry, sorry. That's not funny."

"Actually, it kind of is."

"Yeah…"

"So…mind if I see what's going on down there?"

"Go ahead…free country."

"More like free hole in a fake cloud."

"Right." So he looked over the edge.

"Whoa! Is that Degrassi?"

"Probably. Eli goes there."

"I used to go there, too!"

"Really? What a coincidence!"

"Oh…Is that the girl…with the blue eyes and short curly brown hair?"

"Yeah."

"Wait a second!" he looked more closely, "I swear I've seen her before!"

"You probably have. She goes to your old school."

"She's Darcy's little sister. I thought she went to a catholic school."

"Catholic?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"So she's a LOT different."

"What do you mean?"

"Eli doesn't even believe in God."

"Oh. And they dress a lot differently, too."

"Yeah. Eli and I were so alike. But they're opposites. But he seems to like her…a lot."

"Love's a crazy thing, ain't it?"

"Yeah." I said softly.

"You know, you kind of remind me of me."

"How so?"

"Before I was killed, I was dating this girl named Mia. She was really nice and fun and her daughter loved me. But on the day of my death, I realized that I was in love with a girl that I had dated before Mia. Her name was Liberty, and we were total opposites. She was a brainiac and I was the class clown, and I loved her anyway. And I died before I could tell her how I felt."

"That's awful…"

"And months later, I saw her with another guy, Damien, who was much more like her. And I felt…exactly how you feel right now. I was prepared to go down there and warn her to stay away from him. But I didn't. Because I realized that you have to let go of the past. It's not right to keep reminding people that you're gone. You have to let them be happy and live their own lives, even if you couldn't live your own. Wouldn't you rather look down and see Eli smile the way he used to with you rather than cry every night?"

"Yeah…I guess so."

"I know that it's hard now. But it gets easier."

"I just wish I could see him happy in person."

"Don't we all?"

"I bet…"

"And what happened to Mia?"

"She moved on, too. Dated a guy named Peter, even became a model and moved to Paris."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know." Then I heard a bell ringing.

"Oh. I have to go now, or I'm gonna be late for a meeting. Can't keep The Big Guy waiting."

"Wait. I have one more thing to ask you."

"Okay."

"Have you ever…visited…down there?"

"Yeah?"

"And what was it like?"

"Just how you remembered it. But the people you knew are older and the computers are smaller."

"Who did you visit?"

"I visited Liberty once…and Holly J."

"Who's she?"

"Just a girl who needed some advice."

"Were you glad that you did visit them?"

"Yes."

"Would it be bad if I visited Eli? Or my mom? To apologize to them?"

"I would wait if I were you. Especially for Eli. It might ruin what he has with that girl."

"Right. And I don't want to do that."

"Good."

"So I'll…see you around?"

"Guess you will." And he walked away, while I wondered if it was possible for a dead person to love another one.

**Author's Note: **OMG! Dead people in love! That was not part of my original idea. This turned out…better than I expected, but not as good as I thought it could be. I have an idea for a sequel or a next chapter. Review telling me if you want it or not…Bye! :-D


End file.
